Gamereactor
Gamereactor is an international online network covering video games on consoles, PC and mobile. It was started in Denmark in 1998 by Morten Reichel and Claus Reichel (Magazine and Online) - during the early years under the name Gamez.dk. The Magazine and Online site Gamez.dk took over the online sites Gamereactor.dk/.se/.no from Egmont Digital in 2002. Egmont started the sites in 1998. In 2001 they released Gamereactor Magazine in Norway and soon after in Sweden. Since late 2007 Gamereactor has also been available in Finland, and it also launched in Germany (Online only) in 2009. In 2010 they launched in Italy (Online only), and a Portuguese version came online in 2013. Gamereactor later opened outlets in France in November 2016, The Netherlands in January 2017, and China in January 2018. On 1 September 2008, Gamereactor launched an English edition of the website and the magazine (PDF). Gamereactor International features news, previews and reviews, with a special interest in the Nordic gaming industry, as well as video content from GRTV. The print magazine launched in the UK in 2013, and in 2017 Gamereactor launched a cross-network English language esports sub-site covering competitive gaming. The magazine has now been discontinued, but was free and distributed via game stores and electronics retailers in Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Norway, Germany and the UK. The magazine had eight issues every year (not in January or July), and was published in Danish, Norwegian, Swedish, German, English and Finnish. Smartphone Apps are available on both iPhone and Android platforms, and there is a Gamereactor app on both PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. GRTV also is available as a Smart TV app for Samsung's Smart TV Hub platform. In 2004 Gamereactor Art Director Petter Hegevall was nominated in one of the biggest Swedish Design Awards. In 2013 Gamereactor Magazine (UK) was nominated in the best Print Magazine category at the Games Media Awards, and in 2015 the team were nominated in the Best Editorial Team (Print) category. Editors * Magnus Groth-Andersen - Danish Editor * Petter Hegevall - Swedish Editor * Suzanne Berget - Norwegian Editor * Markus Hirsilä - Finnish Editor * Mike Holmes - British/International Editor * Christian Gaca - German Editor * Fabrizia Malgieri - Italian Editor * David Caballero - Spanish Editor * Ricardo C. Esteves - Portuguese Editor * Islem Sharouda - French Editor * David Kers - Dutch Editor * Alicia Chang - Chinese Editor * Aleksandra Olszar - Polish Editor External links *Gamereactor International — English website *Gamereactor Denmark — Danish website *Gamereactor Sweden — Swedish website *Gamereactor Norway — Norwegian website *Gamereactor Finland — Finnish website *Gamereactor Germany — German website *Gamereactor Italy — Italian website *Gamereactor Spain — Spanish website *Gamereactor Portugal — Portuguese website *Gamereactor France — French website *Gamereactor Netherlands — Dutch website *Gamereactor China — Chinese website *Gamereactor Poland — Polish website Category:British video game magazines Category:Danish video game magazines Category:Finnish video game magazines Category:Home computer magazines Category:German video game magazines Category:Italian video game magazines Category:Magazines established in 1998 Category:Spanish video game magazines Category:Swedish video game magazines Category:Eight times annually magazines Category:1998 establishments in Denmark